


Short stuff

by Miraculous_Writer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Writer/pseuds/Miraculous_Writer
Summary: Short stuff
Relationships: Alno - Relationship, Ladrien - Relationship, adrienette, ladynoir, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Short stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miley Best](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miley+Best).



> So the first one. A dangerous more old fashioned Paris.

Marinette walked cautiously down the alley. She stepped and jumped out of her skin when a black cat raced by her, almost tripping her up over her skirts. “Why hello purrincess.” She turned to see a familiar face. She skiddered back as Chat stride forward. Marinette gulped. He wrapped his arms around her waist. “Let’s find somewhere- ah- more private. Chat teasingly stroked her neck as they flew towards her house. It was a dark night where anything could happen. 

Marinette didn’t want to. No. No. No. It was wrong and bad to be so smitten by him. Chat found the zip at the back of her dress. It was sinful but she-

Marinette pulled her dress down. Chat pulled his bell, chest exposed. Their bodies moved in sync, so immate and natural. Chat pulled of his suit more, groaning. 

Marinette licked her lips in anticipation


End file.
